Stay DUSHYANT
by CIDians
Summary: She wants him stay with her ... FOREVER ... DUSHITA fans peep in


**"STAY DUSHANT"**

 **All people were working in CID bureau except Ishita ... it has been two years since Dushant`s death , everyone tells Ishita to forget him and move on but she secretly believes that Dushant will return some day ...**

 **So as they were all working ACP sir comes there**

 _"Sab apna apna kaam choro or baat suno" ... said ACp_

 _"Kia hua sir" ... said Daya_

 _"Shreya ishita kahan hai" ... said Acp_

 _"Sir mai batata hoon uski tabyat thek nhn thi islye maine kaha aj off kerlo" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"Are yaar abhijeet aj uska hona zaruri tha yahan" ... said Acp_

 **All gets confused**

 _"Kiaa matlab apka sir" ... said Kavin_

 _"Chalo tum sab ko hi bata deta hoon" ... said Acp_

 _"Sir itna suspence q create ker rahe hain ap" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan sir bolye na" ... said Tarika_

 _"Arey arey sabar tum sab k lye ek surprise hai" ... said Acp_

 _"Kesa surprise" ... asked Abhijeet_

_"AJao andr" ... said Acp_

 **The door open and every one gets super shocked**

 _"Whaaaaaat" ... said Daya_

 _"Yeh kese hosakta hai" ... said Abhijeet_

 _"It`s impossible" ... said Tarika_

 _"Koe milega nhn shreya kavin" ... said the man emotionally_

 **Shreya run and hug the man and started to sob loudly while Kavin was in shock still**

 _"Dushu bhai ap zinda hoo" ... said Shreyaa_

 _"Bus Shreya chup hoja" ... said Dushant in relaxing tone_

 _"Ku kera apne esa kahan the 2 saal tak ap ko pata hai hum ne ap ko kitna miss kiya ? ishita maine kavin ne ap ko humara khayal kese nhn" ... said Shreya angrilly while holding collar_

 _"Shreya relax agaya hoon na" ... said Dushant_

 _"Sir ap hi kuch bataye" ... said Daya_

 _"Dushant mara nahe tha ek secret mission par newyork gaya tha humne iski moat ki khabar islye chalae takey yaha kisi ko shaq na ho ke cid ka member wahan hai or dushant apna kam ker sake aram se" ... said Praduman_

 _"Par app hume tou bata sakte the na sir " ... said Kavin while crying_

 _"Kavin mai tumhare jazbaat samjh sakta hoon magar yeh kam bhot sensitive tha" ... said Acp_

 **Kavin goes and hug Dushant ... All cid members hug and greet Dushant**

 _"Sir ishita kaha hai" ... said Dushant_

 _"Ghar mai hai apne" ... said Purvi_

 _"Apko pata hai bhai wo kitni akeli hogae thi" ... said Shreya_

 _"Haan shreya maine bhi usse bhot yaad kia" ... said Dushant_

 _"Hum sab ne tou jese umeed hi chordeti magar ek ishita thi jisey yeh yaqeen tha ke tum loat aogay" ... said Tarika_

 _"Sir mai jaraha hoon ishita ke pass" ... said Dushant_

 _"Thek hai jao" .. said Acp_

 _ **While in Ishita`s house ... She was laying on her bed and hugging Dushant`s photo in her point of view Dushant was dead but her heart always says that he is alive and will return ... She till remember the day when the news of his death hits her ear ... She was shouting and glaring at everyone that they were joking ... she thought she would die without him ... but she survive ... each and every memory of them together is torturing her ...**_

 _"I hate you dushaaanttt i hate you" ... said Ishita while crying loudly_

 **She started to throw all the things in frustration ... and after some time she fall there unconsious**

 **After one hour ... Dushant finally reached there ... he was on cloud 9 ... he is going to meet ishita after 2 years finally thoughts were running in his mind**

 _"How will she react ? will she forgive him ? or what happens if she hates him or moved on now"_

 **He finally rings the door bell after many attempts when she didn`t open ... he gets tensed ... and takes out the key of her house ...**

 _"Sambhal ke rakhi thi ab kam aegi" ... said Dushant_

 **He opens the door ... and see nobody there ... He goes to her room open the door ... and gets shocked flowers and gift fall from his hand ... he runs to Ishita who was laying there in unconsious start her feet and head was bleeding ... She has darkcircles around her both eyes ... He felt a pinch in his heart for doing these things to her... It was his mistake he left her alone ... TEARS form in his eyes.. he picks her and made her lay on bed ... He dresses her wounds and holds her hand...**

 **After 10 minutes She wakes up and gets shocked on seeing Dushant there ... He smile on her**  
 **and place his hand on her cheek ... she gets more shocked as she recognized his touch even after two years ...**

 _"Ishita see i am back your dushant is back" ... said Dushant softly_

 _"Dus... dushant" ... said Ishita_

 _"I am sorry ... maine tumhe tang kia na bhot i am sorry" ... said Dushant_

 **She gets up from the bed ... and slap him hard he gets shocked but say nothing She held his collar**

 _"Where the hell have you beeeen ? 2 saaal tak kahan the ? ku akela chor ker gaye the mujhe jab pata hai mai nahe rehsakti tumhare bagher samjhte kia ho apne ko i hate youuuu" ... shouted Ishita_

 **She hug him tight as possible ... he also hug her tight ... she was sobbing hard ... He let her feelings out ... Ishita hides her face in her Dushant`s chest ... After some she stoped sobbing feeling safe and relax in his arms ... They were dying to hug eachother tightly and finally the moment arrive ... they seperate after some time... Dushant make her sit ... He make her drink water she drinks ...**

 _"Kaha the dushant" ... said Ishita while looking him_

 _"I am sorry love secret mission thaa... acp sir ne kisi ko bhi batane se mana kia tha maaf kerdo mujhe" ... said Dushant_

 _"Nahe ek shart pe maaf kerugi" ... said Ishita_

 _"Han bolo mai tumhari har baat manuga" ... said Dushant_

 _"Aynda se kabhi mujhe chor ker nahe jaogay" ... said Ishita_

 _" Wada ... i love you so much " ... said Dushant while hugging her_

 _"I love you much tumhe pata hai maine tumhe kitna yaad kia " ... said Ishita_

 _"Maine bhi ishita in 2 saalo mai ek pal esa nhn tha jab tumhe yaad na kia ho" ... said Dushant_

 _"Or aj tum yahin mere pass rukogay mai tumhe kahin nhn jane dungi" ... said Ishita_

 _"Han baba thek hai wese mai bhi nhn jaraha tumse door ab" ... said Dushant while kissing her_

 **After some time they both sleeps with eachother ... having eachother in thier arms ... thier wait of 2 years is now over ...**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **My first ever try on DUSHITA ... i hope you people like it ...**


End file.
